Plagiatsaffäre: 13. Mai 2011 - 16. Mai 2011
16. Mai 2011 *'Berliner Zeitung:' Meine kleinen Guttenbergs von der freien Universität Berlin (Götz Aly) "Es ist an der Zeit, dieses verantwortungslose Nichtstun, das hinter dem hochtrabenden Begriff "Hochschulautonomie" versteckt wird und sich in ineffizienter Selbstverwaltungsfolklore auslebt, zu beenden. Auf diesem Treibsand bauen Betrüger wie Guttenberg." *'Bild.de:' Wanka: Plagiatsfälle schaden Politik und Wissenschaft "Die Affären um gefälschte Doktorarbeiten haben aus Sicht von Niedersachsens Wissenschaftsministerin Johanna Wanka (CDU) das Vertrauen in Politik und Wissenschaft erschüttert." *'DoNews China:' 德网络纠察队专揭论文剽窃：两政客已辞职 一石激起千层浪，在随后的14天里，许 多德国网民自发加入了“剽窃纠察队”，寻找古滕贝格论文中涉嫌抄袭的蛛丝马迹。他们把找到的证据汇集到名为GuttenPlag 的“维基纠剽”网站，用数据和图表量化显示论文的抄袭程度。" *'Erbloggtes (Blog)' Plagiator Nummer 5: Georgios Chatzimarkakis, FDP - "Chatzimarkakis’ Eigenleistung ist die abstruse (absurde?) Idee, sich damit herausreden zu können, er habe unter anderem „Zitate im Fließtext, nicht eingerückt und ohne Anführungszeichen, ausgewiesen durch Fußnote“, verwendet und darauf die Universität nochmal gesondert hingewiesen. Das ist ein wirklich hilfloser Versuch, die Systematik des eigenen Betrugs für gerechtfertigt zu erklären" *'FAZ.NET:' Jagd auf Plagiatoren - Die Scanner (Friederike Haupt) Empfehlenswerte Reportage *'meine stadt.de Jena:' Event: OpenHörsaal Vortrag “Wider dem Lügenbaron et al – das Projekt GuttenPlag” "Einen enormen Beitrag zur detaillierten Aufklärung der Geschehnisse, ohne den – so behaupten viele – ein Rücktritt Guttenbergs niemals stattgefunden hätte, lieferte dabei das ehrenamtlich betriebene Projekt GuttenPlag. Darin organisieren sich Freiwillige auf einer offenen Wikiseite, um die enorme Arbeit der Plagiatsdetektion auf den hunderten von Seiten bewältigen zu können. Einer der Mitarbeiter hat sich nun bereit erklärt uns zum Projekt GuttenPlag Rede & Antwort zu stehen. Die Veranstaltung beginnt um 19 Uhr und findet am Unicampus im CZ3 Raum 315 statt." *'Nachrichten.ch:' Deutsche Doktorendämmerung (Patrik Etschmayer) "Es ist eine Art Sport geworden, einer der mit gewissen Risiken für die Fairness verbunden ist, denn wenn Plagiatsjäger jemanden öffentlich verdächtigen, dann steht die Anschuldigung im Raum. Bestätigt sich der Verdacht nicht, verläuft die Suche einfach im Sand aber es erfolgt kein ebenso öffentlicher Freispruch und der Verdacht könnte hängen bleiben." *'Reutlinger General-Anzeiger:' Der Fall Guttenberg und die Suche nach der wahren Promotion (Manfred Präcklein und Karl-Heinz Reith) "Zunächst war im Fall von Guttenberg nur von einigen wenigen Plagiaten die Rede, doch die ehrenamtlichen Mitarbeiter des «Guttenplag-Wikis» trugen zahlreiche Stellen zusammen, wo Guttenberg abgekupfert haben könnte. «Plagiate gehen einfach nicht», sagt der anonym bleiben wollende Initiator der Nachrichtenagentur dpa. Dem Internet-Projekt gehe es nicht um persönliche Angriffe, sondern um die Qualität der wissenschaftlichen Arbeit. «Als Wissenschaftler und Studenten müssen wir schließlich selbst ordentlich arbeiten»." *'The European:' Die CSU und ihr Märchenprinz "Mir san mir" zieht nicht mehr (Florian Harlieb) "Ohne den nicht kopierbaren zu Guttenberg, auf Gedeih und Verderb vorerst Seehofer ausgeliefert, wird die Rückkehr zur bayerischen Alleinherrschaft aber kaum gelingen." *'ZEIT ONLINE': Bonner Nachsicht bei Plagiaten (Hermann Horstkotte) "Nun steht auch der FDP-Europapolitiker Georgios Chatzimarkakis unter Plagiatsverdacht. Die Uni Bonn ist gefragt - frühere Fälle entschied sie in bemerkenswert mildem Licht" In diesem Beitrag von grundsätzlicher Bedeutung geht es nicht nur um Chatzimarkakis, sondern auch um universitäre Beihilfe zur Bagatellisierung des Plagiarismus. ---- 15. Mai 2011 *'Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger:' Ein Raum für jede Grundfarbe (Ariane Fries) "Das blaue Zimmer zeigt hauptsächlich Handarbeiten. Viel Fingerfertigkeit beweist der Urheber eines kleinen Kästchens – und auch Humor. Plagiator Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg taucht darin auf: er scheint in einem Eimer zu verschwinden. Nur noch der Kopf ist zu sehen. Dazu ruft er aus: „Ich komme wieder“. Guttenberg also auf Wanderschaft oder als Gaukler der Wissenschaft? Oder hat er doch gar Sehnsucht? Vielleicht nach seiner Doktorarbeit? Oder seinem einstigen Amt? Alles ist irgendwie denkbar und natürlich pure Interpretation sowie Spekulation." *'Tagesspiegel:' Hoch geflogen, tief gefallen (Stefani Hergert] "Warum riskiert ein Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg seine so aussichtsreiche Karriere, indem er eine Doktorarbeit abgibt, die sich in großen Teilen an den Gedanken und Sätzen anderer bedient hat? (…) Auch Warren Buffett ist sich offenbar der Sprengkraft solcher Typen bewusst. Er hat ein simples Prinzip. Wer Leute einstellen wolle, achte auf drei Eigenschaften, sagte er einmal: Rechtschaffenheit, Intelligenz und Tatkraft. Wenn sie das Erste nicht hätten, wirkten die anderen beiden Eigenschaften vernichtend." *'taz.de:' Sprachgutachterin über Guttenbergs Plagiat: "Wer kann es gewesen sein?" (Sebastian Fischer im Interview mit Sprachgutachterin Gudrun Müller) "Gudrun Müller: Ich weiß nicht, ob bei der Doktorarbeit von Herrn zu Guttenberg wirklich ein Ghostwriter am Werk war oder ob es nicht doch eher ein zusammengestoppeltes Projekt ist. Es gibt in der Arbeit einen sehr gehobenen, ja gelehrten Stil, der sehr schwungvoll und in sich schlüssig ist. Und dann gibt es zwischendurch immer wieder Stilbrüche. Wo er fast ins Umgangssprachliche abzudriften droht. Deshalb wäre es natürlich interessant zu gucken: Wie schreibt Guttenberg denn in einer Klausur?" *'Wochenspiegel:' Wochenspiegel Mit Bericht zur Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg -Beitrag in ARD Mediathek *'ZDF Kennzeichen Digital - Das Blog:' Kehrt! Was von Guttenberg bleibt'' (Stefan Raue) "Diese Legende vom genialen Politikhelden, der durch einen linken Professor aus Bremen aus dem Weg geräumt wurde, diese Legende wabert weiter sehr lebendig durch viele Köpfe, nicht nur in Kulmbach."'' ---- 14. Mai 2011 *'Berliner Morgenpost:' "Betrugsfälle auch in Zukunft nicht auszuschließen" "Causa Guttenberg Die Hochschulrektorenkonferenz (HRK) will aus den jüngsten Plagiatsvorwürfen Konsequenzen ziehen. Eine Analyse der aktuellen Fälle sei in Arbeit, sagte HRK-Präsidentin Margret Wintermantel im Deutschlandradio Kultur. Doktoranden sollten regelmäßig über die Fortschritte ihrer Arbeit berichten. Vielleicht müsse man gerade bei externen Promotionen, wie im Falle des Ex-Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU), genauer hinschauen, betonte Wintermantel." *'bildungsklick.de:' Der Fall Guttenberg und die Suche nach der wahren Promotion (Karl-Heinz Reith und Manfred Präcklein) "Konflikte um die Rechtmäßigkeit des begehrten Doktortitels finden sich immer wieder in der langen Universitätsgeschichte. Nicht selten landet der Streit um die Aberkennung des akademischen Grades auch vor dem Kadi, wie der Deutsche Anwaltsverein zu berichten weiß. Der Promotionsexperte und Münchner Wirtschaftsprofessor Manuel René Theisen geht davon aus, dass es bei bis zu 300 der rund 25 000 neuen Promotionen pro Jahr unredlich zugeht." *'derStandard.at:' "Erst planen dann plagiieren" (Christoph Prantner) "Ein deutscher Hochschulprofessor gibt Anleitung für unsichere Plagiatoren - Ein Standardwerk, das für manche (Ex-)Doktoren zu spät erscheint" *'Tagesspiegel:' Michael Kessler resümiert die Medienwoche "Gab es auch etwas, worüber Sie sich freuen konnten? Ja! GuttenPlag Wiki wurde für den Grimme-Online-Award nominiert. Ich hoffe, Herr Wulff lässt noch ein Bundesverdienstkreuz springen." *'Deutsche Welle:' "Die Wissenschaft ist unser höchstes Gut" (Nils Laumann und Arne Lichtenberg) Interview mit dem Plagiatssucher "Dr. Martin Klicken" - "Meine Erfahrung aus vergangenen Fällen des Wissenschaftsbetrugs zeigt auch, dass die Beschuldigten regelmäßig Einschüchterungstaktiken gegen diejenigen anstrengen, die sich an der Aufdeckung beteiligen. Dabei wird viel verleumdet, mit Schmutz geworfen, verklagt usw." (…) "Während meiner Arbeit mit wissenschaftlichen Veröffentlichungen habe ich gar nicht das Gefühl, zu kämpfen, eher zu suchen. Das mit dem "Kämpfen" ist ein ziemlich schlechtes Bild, das meines Erachtens gezielt zur Emotionalisierung und Martialisierung der Debatte eingestreut wurde. Es soll von inhaltlichen Fragen ablenken, die völlig losgelöst von der Identität der Helfer zu betrachten sind: Ist die Doktorarbeit eine Eigenleistung, oder wurde abgeschrieben?" *'Deutschlandfunk:' Guttenberg & Co. - Politiker als Plagiatoren (hier als MP3-Audio) (Hubert Maessen) "Der Skandal beginnt, wenn die Polizei ihm ein Ende macht. Das ist von Karl Kraus. Die aktuelle Abwandlung heißt: Der Skandal um das Abschreibungsobjekt Doktortitel wird noch schlimmer, wenn Guttenberg ihn erklärt. Er hat den Überblick über seine Quellen und Versatzstücke verloren, hat mit Dutzenden von Disketten hantiert, mit Schnipseln und Büchern, an verschiedenen Wohnsitzen, auf mehreren Computern, mit immer neuen Angängen. Eine chaotische Arbeitsweise nebst Überforderung attestiert dem Freiherrn seine Alma Mater Bayreuth, aber er gibt sie auch unumwunden zu. Sie ist seine Entschuldigung, sie soll die Wahrheit sein." *'Kurier Österreich:' : Plagiat: Doktor Google und Magistra copiae "Aber ist das ein rein deutsches Phänomen, sind sie an den Unis besonders unredlich, kupfern sie ab, wo sie nur können, während der akademische Rest in Europa jahrelang brav vor sich hinstuckt? "Ich habe da eine Vermutung", sagt Professor Doktor Wolfgang Löwer vom Institut für Öffentliches Recht der Universität Bonn. "Ich denke, der Grund, warum im Ausland kaum Fälle bekannt werden, ist schlichtweg, dass dort lange nicht so intensiv auf Plagiate geprüft wird, wie bei uns." Löwer erzählt auch gleich vom Fall eines Studenten, dem ein Plagiat nachgewiesen werden konnte, was eine niederländische Uni aber nicht hinderte, ihm dennoch ein Doktorat auszuhändigen." *'Radio96acht Bonn:' Guttenberg genauer betrachtet "Prof. Wolfgang Loewer ist externes Mitglied der von der Uni Bayreuth einberufenen Prüfungskommission und war am Freitag zu Gast im talkInn auf radio96acht Bonn. Der Richter am Verfassungsgerichtshof Nordrhein-Westfalen gehört darüber hinaus dem Ombudsmann-Gremium der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft an und gilt als Experte in Plagiatsfragen. Das komplette Interview gibt es hier nachzuhören:" *'Welt Online:' Was ist der Doktorhut noch wert? (Ileana Grabitz) "Ob sich zu Guttenberg, Koch-Mehrin & Co karrieretechnisch betrachtet je von den Plagiatsvorwürfen erholen, wird sich zeigen. Kienbaum-Berater Drosten zufolge könnte der Doktortitel von den aktuellen Vorfällen am Ende gar profitieren: Nachdem die zuständigen Universitäten so scharf reagiert hätten, sei zumindest klar geworden, dass man sich einen Doktor nicht erschummeln sollte. "Das ist eine Warnung an alle, die mit einem gekauften Titel liebäugeln - und ein großes Problem für all die, die bereits einen gefälschten Doktor im Lebenslauf stehen haben", sagt Drosten." ---- 13. Mai 2011 *'Abendzeitung:' Kehrtwenden (Angela Böhm) "Denn der Baron, der nach den Sternen griff und brutal abstürzte, will’s noch immer nicht kapieren, dass es vorbei ist. Demut, die er als Fahne vor sich hergetragen hatte, scheint er gar nicht zu kennen. Statt Ruhe zu geben und sich zu besinnen, strickt er offensichtlich schon wieder an seinem Comeback." *'Ahlener Zeitung:' "Mir fehlt jegliches Verständnis" - Politiker, Professoren, Plagiate (Peter Weerth) "'Mir fehlt jegliches Verständnis', bewertet Dr. Klaus Waldt das Verhalten zu Guttenbergs. 'Das ist ein Hammer. Und was der uns alles erzählt hat. Das ist dreist.' Der Zorn in der wissenschaftlichen Welt sei nur zu verständlich, sagt der Jurist, der Ende der 1960er Jahre in Münster promoviert hat. Der Uni Bayreuth sieht er allerdings auch nicht aus dem Schneider. Die habe 'zu 50 Prozent mit Schuld', sagt Waldt. Schließlich hätte der Schwindel viel früher auffliegen müssen." *'Berliner Morgenpost:' Berlins Unis verschärfen Promotionsordnung (Florian Kain und Christoph Wenzel) "Guttenberg, Koch-Mehrin, Saß – Berlins Universitäten reagieren auf die spektakulären Plagiatsaffären. Vorreiter ist dabei die HU. Mit eidesstattlichen Erklärungen und Computerprogrammen sollen Plagiate in Zukunft verhindert werden." *'Bild.de:' Was ist ein Doktor-Titel in Deutschland wert? "Ganz Deutschland rätselt, warum Politiker ihre Karriere aufs Spiel setzen, nur um einen hohen akademischen Titel tragen zu dürfen. Ist das wirklich so wichtig – was ist ein Doktor-Titel in Deutschland wert?" *'Deutsche Welle:' "Die Wissenschaft ist unser höchstes Gut" Nils Naumann im Interview mit Dr. Martin Klicken der bei GuttenPlag und VroniPlag mitarbeitet *'Deutschlandradio Kultur:' HRK Präsidentin mahnt nach Plagiatsfällen Konsequenzen an (Jan-Christoph Kitzler im Interview mit Margret Wintermantel) "Die aktuellen Plagiatsvorwürfe werden einer Analyse unterzogen, um entsprechende Folgerungen abzuleiten, sagt Margret Wintermantel, Präsidentin der Hochschulrektorenkonferenz. Auch in Zukunft seien Betrugsfälle jedoch nicht ganz zu vermeiden." *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Jäger und Gejagte - Alles kommt raus! (Volker ter Haseborg) "Guttenberg wiesen die Internet-Jäger bislang Plagiate auf 371 von 393 Seiten nach. Bei Koch-Mehrin waren es 63 Plagiate auf 227 Seiten, bei Saß 190 auf 383 Seiten. Auf Grafiken, die wie Strichcodes aussahen, wurde der Schwindel dokumentiert. Das Grimme-Institut hat das Projekt jetzt für den Grimme-Online-Award nominiert." *'KITEKINTÓ Ungarn:' Már megint plágium - visítja a német sajtó (Anna Balog) "Még el sem csendesült a vihar Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg doktori disszertációja körül, már a következő politikus dolgozatát találta meg magának internetes "Guttenplag" gyülekezet" *'Manager Magazin': Doktortitel in der Wirtschaft (Von Kristian Klooß und Nils-Viktor Sorge) "Ihre und zahlreiche weitere Doktorarbeiten wollen die Plagiatsjäger von PlagPedi im Internet überprüfen." PlagPedi? PlagiPedi? Interessant! Im übrigen Interviewstatements der "Berliner Professorin für Medieninformatik, Debora Weber-Wulff". *'schieb.de:' GuttenPlag für Grimme Online Award nominiert (Jörg Schieb) "Deshalb ist GuttenPlag, die Onlineplattform, die sich zu Guttenbergs Dissertation zur Brust genommen hat, stellvertretend für diese neue Art der Kontrolle für den renommierten Grimme Online Award nominiert worden." *'sueddeutsche.de': GuttenPlag nominiert "Das Internetprojekt GuttenPlag Wiki ist für den Grimme Online Award nominiert. Tausende Mitarbeiter hätten 'mit sorgfältigster Kleinarbeit in kürzester Zeit' nachgewiesen, in welchem Umfang Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg bei seiner Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben habe und so eine gesellschaftliche Diskussion über Ethik und Verantwortung entfacht, erklärte die Nominierungskommission, die insgesamt 25 Websites vorschlug. Der Preisträger wird am 22. Juni bekanntgeben.SZ" *'sueddeutsche.de:' Kampf den Schmalspur-Doktoren (Maria Holzmüller) "Jetzt war es an der Bayreuther Kommission höchstpersönlich, Empfehlungen für die Wissenschaftswelt auszusprechen, um anderen Hochschulen eine Schmach wie nach der Affäre Guttenberg zu ersparen. Und tatsächlich setzt der Abschlussbericht einen Schwerpunkt auf nötige Veränderungen im Verfahren - nicht ohne jedoch zu betonen, dass ein Fall Guttenberg an jeder beliebigen Hochschule in Deutschland hätte passieren können, nicht nur in Bayreuth" *'sueddeutsche.de' Genug gemenschelt (Thomas Steinfeld) "Wenn ein Sportler des Dopings überführt wird, dann gilt es als ausgemacht, allen Beteuerungen des Betroffenen zum Trotz, dass die fremde Materie nicht ohne sein bewusstes Zutun in seinen Körper geraten sein kann. Das Gleiche gilt für einen Dieb, zumal, wenn das Diebesgut in dessen Wohnung gefunden wird. Wenn ein Sportler des Dopings überführt wird, dann gilt es als ausgemacht, allen Beteuerungen des Betroffenen zum Trotz, dass die fremde Materie nicht ohne sein bewusstes Zutun in seinen Körper geraten sein kann. Das Gleiche gilt für einen Dieb, zumal, wenn das Diebesgut in dessen Wohnung gefunden wird." *'UNICUM.de': Plagiat-Wochen ( Martin Przegendza) "Unterdessen dürfen sich die Mitarbeiter des 'GuttenPlag Wiki' über die Nominierung für den Grimme Online Award 2011 freuen. 'Ihre Leistung führte letztendlich nicht nur zum Rücktritt des Ministers, sondern fachte eine gesellschaftliche Diskussion über Ethik, Moral und Verantwortung an', heißt es in der Begründung der Nominierungskommission." *'WELT ONLINE:' Plagiatsaffären erschüttern Prüfungspraxis an den Unis "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Silvana Koch-Mehrin - angesichts der Affären um gefälschte Doktorarbeiten von Politikern und die breite Diskussion um die Glaubwürdigkeit des Wissenschaftsbetriebs stellen viele Hochschulen ihre Prüfungsordnungen für Doktoranden auf die Probe."